


Now, Then, and Later

by ClarySage (ClaryTehSage)



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryTehSage/pseuds/ClarySage
Summary: SUMMARY: Worst leads to best, and back again, perhapsWARNINGS: flowing thoughts, and vague confusionFEEDBACK: If you compliment me I will come…eh, maybe not ^_^'AUTHOR NOTES: for the Contrelamontre "This is not the worst moment" challenge. Done in 20 minutes give or take a few minutes.





	Now, Then, and Later

This is not the worst moment of my life. No, that happened about five minutes ago when I managed to foul up a more interesting part of my existence. Really, I think the worst moment changes on a whim. It comes and goes and maybe when I was five, maybe that was when the worst moment happened. Of course, when you're young and as you grow older, these times might change. When I was five, the worst moment of my life happened when I walked in on my parents having sex. Mind you, I didn't realize that's what they were doing, but I knew it just had to be the worst.

At eight, my worst moment still seems bad looking back. It was fall, leaves gathered, things crunched underfoot, and I watched my neighbor's dog get hit and tumbled across the road to lie as an empty fur shell. Then the boy down the street who always made fun of me caught me crying, and my worst moment changed again.

At twelve, my worst moment was almost like an eye for an eye, as my mother caught me masturbating. But maybe I should list that as the most embarrassing moment, rather than the worst. Who knows, maybe she considers it one of her worst and we can call it even.

The worst moments go on for years, and change with every step. Until this moment, the now – and suddenly this is it. Surely, it will never be worse than this?

When I lean over and plant a drunken kiss on the side of his cheek and it slithers and slips sideways until it's caught his mouth. I'd have to list that as one of the best. However, then his eyes pop open and he leans back, squinting slightly, head tilting to one side – I want to hide.

I wonder in that moment if the worst of my life could really coexist in the same space and time as the best moment. The wires of them cross and fizzle like power lines going down and I dread what will come from his lips next – I have a feeling it won’t be another kiss, drunken or sober.

And - it's funny how wrong you can be about these things.

"You're drunk?" he asks.

"Yeah," and my head nods miserably.

"Did you mean it?" he gestures between us.

"Yeah,"

"Well, than do it again."

So I did, and we did, and maybe worst moments lead to best moments, or maybe they shift with each second of time. Perhaps they just shouldn't be analyzed, and we should let time flow past.


End file.
